


Texts From Cephalopods [Podfic]

by bessyboo, Lunate8, Pennyplainknits, reena_jenkins, RevolutionaryJo, sly (curiously_me), XanaTenshi



Category: Octopus Steals My Video Camera and Swims off with It While It's Recording (Youtube)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, Gen, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanaTenshi/pseuds/XanaTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Texts From Cephalopods" written by volta_arovet]</p><p>It is a well-established fact in marine biology that the octopus is the drunk texter of the cephalopod family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Cephalopods [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Texts From Cephalopods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299805) by [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet). 



> Produced by Lunate8. Thanks to Revolutionary Jo, Bessyboo, and XanaTenshi for beta-ing, and thanks to everyone for providing their awesome voices! Projector and camera sound effects from nemodaedalus and heigh-hoo, respectively, on freesound.org.

**Purple cast:**  
Octopus: bessyboo  
Squid: Lunate8  
Narrator: Pennyplainknits  
Cuttlefish: RevolutionaryJo  


**Green cast:**  
Octopus: bessyboo  
Squid: reena_jenkins  
Narrator: sly_hostetter  
Cuttlefish: XanaTenshi  


**Length (purple cast):** 20:58  
**Length (green cast):** 21:43

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive page](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/texts-from-cephalopods)

**Covers by bessyboo:**  


**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/18333.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/18154.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
